Fresh
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: AU major Cadley angst!fic - Cameron is sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Dibala. Fellow inmate Thirteen takes an interest in her. Graphic content, please read the authors note.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, this story is an alternate universe angst!fic. It follows the show for the most part, except where Thirteen and Amber are concerned - you'll see when you start to read. It's disturbing and will have graphic scenes (rape, violence, sex, etc) so be warned! It's going to be a Cadley fic, but not a fluffy romantic piece.

Chapter 1

Remy "Thirteen" Hadley lit her second cigarette of the day. The air was muggy and hot; her black wife beater clung uncomfortably to her well toned chest. The young woman was twenty six and had been at the maximum security woman's prison since the day she turned 18. Her three year stint at a juvenile detention center before that had done well preparing her for what would be the rest of her life behind bars. She was a "lifer": an inmate sentenced to life with no chance of parole. The majority of women at Mayfield were lifers, but Thirteen was unique; the "top dog" as some would call her, she feared no one and whatever she wanted, she found a way to get.

"You know what today is." Thirteen took a drag of her cigarette and turned to look at her current cellmate: Amber Volakis. The blonde was shifting from one hip to the other; she'd run out of smokes the day before. Like Thirteen, she was also a lifer. Sometimes referred to as "Cutthroat Bitch", she enjoyed her status as the younger woman's right hand. While Thirteen inspired fear in the vast majority of prisoners, she rarely got her own hands dirty keeping this image. Amber was smart and a good fighter; if something needed taking care of, Thirteen knew the girl would step up without even being asked.

"Christmas Day." Thirteen blew a plume of smoke at Amber knowing full well her need. "It's fucking gift unwrapping time." The corner of her lip curled in a grin. She handed the remainder of her cigarette to Amber and headed across the dusty courtyard to the tall chain link fence. A crowd was already present but she needant had to clear her throat but once before a space had been made for her up front. Amber was pulling on the cigarette greedily as she stepped up behind her girl. Not only were they cellmates and "business partners", they were also lovers.

A blue painted school bus with chicken wire and bars across the windows had just pulled up at the gates to the prison's main entrance. It was a processing day; one of the few times a year that Mayfield took in new inmates. With less than a handful up for parole, and even less ever acheiving it, there was rarely an empty bed. Before Amber was moved into her cell, Thirteen had gone through seven previous cellmates. Four performed "favors" for the guards and were granted a move, two had had the bad idea to pick a fight and were sent to the hospital wing and then a new cell, and one, Ambers predicessor, had hung themselves in the middle of the night with a pillowcase.

***

Allison Cameron watched through the guarded windows the vulgar and violent gestures being made by the inmates waiting at the fence. She was one of three women who were newly sentenced to Mayfield, but unlike her busmates, she had never suffered a detention in high school let alone previous jail time. The events of the past two months were a blur; her arrest, trial and conviction had passed in the blink of an eye. She had foolishly allowed her strained moral compass convince her that the right thing to do was to confess her crime and accept her fate. After all, what was done was done and could never be taken back. She could never go back to being the person she was before Dibala's death; before she had willingly murdured her genocidal war-mongering patient.

The bus stopped just inside the gates. "Arms out." One of the three transportation guards assigned to her 'shipment' ordered, the keys to the girls handcuffs dangling in his hand. Obediently and without pause she raised her wrists, tugging on the chain looped through her arms and secured to the back of the seat before her. "Don't do anything you'll regret later." He hadn't needed to threaten her; she had enough regret to last a hundred life sentences. The man unsnapped one handcuff, unlooped the chain and then reattached it around her wrist. "Legs." She moved her cuffed feet as far as she could towards the isle so he could release her completely from her seat. "Let's go." A flurry of movement and she was suddenly being lead out of the bus by her upper arm.

***

Thirteen studied the three women that had exited the bus. The first two didn't interest her; they looked like 95% of the other inmates, like they belonged there. The third woman, a blonde, intrigued her. "A regular fucking Bambi." Amber spoke up beside her, also watching this new inmate. "I give her two hours." Her cigarette had burned to the filter and she let it fall to the dirt.

"Till what?" Thirteen turned to her lover and pulled at the fabric still sticking to her chest in discomfort. She was more eager than normal for a shower; the mornings labor plus the humidity leaving her skin slick with sweat. "You're in her pants?" They weren't by any means exclusive when it came to sex or fucking, especially girls fresh to the slaughter house.

Amber snorted and turned from the fence since the new arrivals were now inside and out of sight. "She should be so lucky." In illustration she stepped so her chest was brushing against Thirteen's, and without regard to whoever might be watching, reached down and gripped the woman between the legs. The brunette was amused but gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away, placing it instead between the girls own legs. Being pleasured in the courtyard in front of the guards and other prisoners was not something she desired at the moment.

Amber stayed pressed up against the other girl and began to rub herself through her jeans. "If the screws don't get to her first." The "screws" were the prison guards, or more specifically the dozen or so that had no business being around women, let alone women that were for all intents and purposes caged. They targetted the younger, inexperienced girls. Some got their jollies fooling these "freshies" into beleiving they would watch out for them in return for sexual favors while others simply took what they wanted, when and where they wanted it.

Thirteen had no doubt that this Bambi would set off every sadistic man's radar and Amber's estimation of two hours seemed about right. If it took an hour and fifty five minutes to completely process in, then five minutes was long enough for her to be dragged off to some shadowed and off camera corner of the prison. The brunette thought back to her own first few hours at Mayfield; she had sent one screw to the hospital wing with a broken jaw and another with teeth marks in an area teeth shouldn't be biting down on. The screws had left her alone immediately following and thus had managed to gain notoriaty among the prisoners, establishing the foundation that would lead to her current position as "top dog".

"Mmmm, this is no fun alone." Amber pulled her hand from between her thighs and wrapped it around Thirteens lower back, grasping her ass and giving it a squeeze. "I wanna fuck." She pressed her lips to her partners neck and sucked her skin into her mouth so she could bite down teasingly on it. Mid-morning rec was almost over and they would be given a half hour to shower, relax or do whatever they wanted before being put back in their cells for noontime lockup. Thirteen intended on using her time to actually shower, though had begun to entertain the prospect of letting the girl please her while she was doing so.

***

Cameron held tightly to the fabric of her sleeves, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as she was led out of the warden's office by the same guard that had escorted her off the bus. Despite her insistance that she was not a drug user, she had just endured a full body cavity search. Half a dozen guards and the wings doctor had been present and she wanted nothing more than to be put in her new cell and left alone. "This way." The guard aimed them down a side hallway, away from the main gate into the inmate block. Cameron walked behind the man apprensively, the sounds of her future home growing fainter as they turned another corner and reached a dead end.

"Inside." He didn't wait for her to comply, instead pulling her into the room with him and shutting the door behind them. Cameron felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she glanced around the deserted room. She wasn't naive; she understood exactly what was about to happen but the orders for her to get to her knees seemed to lock up all her muscles and she could only stare at the guard in horror. "I said, get on your knees cunt!" Suddenly his hand came out and slapped her hard across the cheek, sending her sprawling to the dusty, wooden floor. Moments later he was on top of her, his muscular body easily pinning her as he used his hands to tug at her standard issue orange pants.

***

Authors Note: Drastic place to leave it, I know, but I am testing the waters with this.. Depending on what type of reviews I get etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Wow, such awesome response for just one chapter! I apologize for the delay in updating - it's not that I don't have the ideas or the desire to write - I just don't have the time! Busy busy busy at work and not sure when it's going to slow down. I was able to leave early (read: on time) today hence my being able to get this chapter done.

Warning ahead though - there's some graphic content in here - yes rape and violence and foul language. It's not overly graphic like my other stories, but it's enough to probably make some of you squirm. And a reminder - this is an AU fic. Please don't tell me someone's acting OOC because yeah, they are ;)

And for those waiting eagerly for the start of book three of Family, I am going to try and get that started (and maybe finished) as soon as this is posted.

**Chapter 2**

Thirteen closed her eyes and let her head rest against the tile wall of the communal shower. Her back pressed into the wall kept her balanced as she shifted her thighs further apart. Amber was on her knees beneath her, her mouth and hand expertly working at her swollen sex. They had both finished actually showering ten minutes ago but when the small crowd of squeaky clean inmates cleared the room, they had stayed back. "You're taking forever." Amber pulled her head back long enough to grin up at her lover.

The brunette rolled her eyes and placed a hand into the other woman's hair, pressing her face back to her center. "That says more about your performance than-" Her insult died in her throat as the double doors to the shower room flew open and one of the new inmates was led in by a guard she had a personal grudge against. "Fuck..." She watched the Bambi with interest, avoiding eye contact with the screw.

"Hey, hey! None of that!" The guard released Cameron's arm and crossed the slick floor. Stopping behind Amber, he twisted his hand into her hair and yanked her head back and then up to her feet. "This ain't no whorehouse."

Amber didn't resist being pulled up, in fact, once on her feet she turned to the guard and pressed her naked and still damp body flush against his. "You sure about that?" She slid a hand down and groped the guard between the legs. "Come on Karl, let's have a fuck." She used her other hand to try and and untangle his from her hair. The guard was not amused and kneed the blonde painfully in the stomach, causing her to nearly double over; his hand still held firmly in her hair keeping her from falling.

"I wouldn't fuck you with a ten foot pole." The guard, Karl, sneared down at her. Amber placed both of her hands on his now, pulling more firmly in an effort to be released. She could hear Thirteen shutting their shower off and from the corner of her eye saw her head in the opposite direction towards the bench of towels. Not wanting to appear weak in front of her lover and the new inmate, she dug her nails into his wrist.

"What's the matter? Can't get it up again so soon? I hear they make pills for that." She retorted mockingly. As expected, Karl wasn't appreciative of her assessment and in a flash he had both hands on the side of her head, pushing it down at the same time as he brought his knee up. Her nose made a sickening crack on contact, blood vessels bursting, causing a deep red tide to cascade over her mouth and down her chin.

Amber let out a half groan, half laugh as she ran her fingers over her lips, tainting them. She knew he'd broken her nose; it wasn't the first time. "That all you got, hot shit?" She spat blood across at him, hitting him in the chest and staining his shirt. As quickly as he'd broken her nose, he sent his fist into her temple. This time he released his hand from her hair and let her topple to the hard tile floor. Once on the ground, Amber rolled onto her side just as his boot connected with her ribcage. She didn't cry out even as she felt a rib crack from the violent contact. Pain was a minor inconvenience to her; she'd stopped reacting to it before she'd hit double digits. "You're dissappointing me Karl." She wheezed, having a hard time expanding and contracting her chest as she lay in a slowly growing pool of blood.

Cameron had tossed herself against the nearest wall the moment the guard released her arm, sliding down it until she'd made contact with the floor. She didn't care that she'd placed herself in a still draining puddle, her orange pants soaking up the water like a sponge. Everything hurt. She hadn't struggled as the guard raped her; he would have won anyway. Despite this, he forced himself on her so roughly it felt like he had been struggling with _her_. Maybe he had expected her to fight; to kick and scream and beg. She probably should have fought; that's what innocent people do. Only she wasn't innocent.

The wetness seaping into her clothes began to bring her back around and it occured to her why the guard had brought her here afterwards. She was meant to shower and wash away all physical evidence of what he had done to her. She wished it were that easy to wash away what she had done to Dibala. The showerhead above her was off, but the one across the small communal shower room was still on and she realized that that was where the flow of water she was sitting in was coming from.

It may have been shock from the rape, but she hadn't even noticed the rooms two other occupants until one of them was now on the receiving end of the guard's rage. She swore she could hear the woman's nose break from where she was sitting as the man kneed her in the face and then knocked her to the ground in order to kick her. She was glad that she hadn't fought.

Thirteen wasn't interested in watching Amber play hackeysack to this guard. The blonde woman was strange when it came to the screws; she seemed to _want_ their negetive attention. She was well aware of the woman's tolerance for pain, having experimented with this threshhold on many occassions herself. If it hadn't been Karl, she may have stayed to watch or even participate, but it was and she wanted to be well out of his reach both physically and verbally. Besides, she had a new toy to inspect.

"Did he fuck you?" The fact she was completely naked and still dripping water didn't even make it to her radar as she stood over the Bambi. She had no doubt that he did; the only reason he wouldn't have touched her first was if he'd been off work when she'd arrived. And Karl made sure that that was never the case on processing in days, a routine of sorts he'd had since before she herself had arrived. If it was pretty and female, chances were he'd be one of, if not _the_ first to welcome them to Mayfield. He and another guard had welcomed her and she had broken his jaw.

Cameron watched uncomfortably as a young, naked, brunette walked across the slick floor towards where she was still sitting in a puddle. This woman was thin, but muscular and she guessed that she was a few inches taller than herself. Her lack of clothing left the tattoo's on her upper arms and down the left side of her body visible. The one on her side was the word 'Thirteen' spelt out in big, black letters. Unlike the two on her arms, which were of skulls and crosses and obviously done by a professional artist, the large horizontal piece looked like it could have very well been done with a sharp nail and the ink from a black ball point pen.

"Did he fuck you?" Cameron wasn't sure why the question shocked her, maybe it was the way in which the girl had asked. There was no concern or sympathy in her voice; it was as if she already knew and was just asking to be cruel. Whatever her reason, she nodded at her and waited to see what she would do.

Thirteen thought about this situation for a moment. Behind her she could hear Amber groaning and gasping from whatever onslaught Karl was using on her. His innattention to his prize was an opportunity she didn't think she could pass up and she held a hand down towards the woman. She could see the confusion and mistrust wash over the Bambi's face as her hand was inspected for a few seconds before being reached for. If the girl's instincts were to be wary of her, then she was an idiot for not following them.

As soon as she had the woman's hand, she pulled her up and almost completely to her feet. Instead of helping her all the way up though, she used her leverage and soon had the girl falling forward onto her stomach and chest with only one arm to break the fall.

Cameron let out a sharp gasp as she hit the tile floor hard, one arm bent painfully under her body while the other one was still held firmly in the brunette's grasp. Seconds later the girl's hands were gripping her, turning her from her stomach and onto her back. "What are-" She couldn't get the rest of her question out for the girl had knelt down on top of her, her thighs encasing her head while her hands pinned her arms to the floor.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ Cameron repeated to herself as the woman began pushing and rubbing her already aroused sex over her mouth and face. This was a violation she had never imagined ever happening to her. She knew women could be as brutal as men and that they were capable of rape, she had just never put this fact into play in her current situation. The part of her that had grown to mistrust others, the part shaped by five years of working for House, had let her more easily come to terms with the possibility that a guard or some other male figure would take advantage of her. It didn't make it any less traumatic when it actually happened, but she had been able to tell herself it was just 'how it was'.

_This_ wasn't supposed to be 'how it was'. She shouldn't be lying immobile on her back while another woman used her face as 'living texture' with which to masterbate on.

Thirteen was surprised the girl didn't put up a fight; even the youngest, most frail little freshers struggled the first few times. What had this Bambi done to cause her to submit so easily? She was certainly no masochist like Amber; she would have sensed that immediately. "Oh.. fuck.. yeah.." She groaned as she ground herself against the woman's tightly closed mouth. She had been further along than Amber estimated so the build up was hardly necessary and with another few thrusts she found herself hitting that peak and falling downward into ecstacy.

As the brunette slowly began to catch her breath she rubbed her readily flowing juices over as much of the girls face as she could reach, marking her territory like an animal. Karl had gotten to her first, but she was certain Bambi would remember _her_ welcoming even more.


End file.
